The Chopin Liszt
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: A musical essay I did for my assignment


"Ahhhhhhhh chopin-chan!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa liszt-kun~"

The lovebird duo moaned in pleasure as they shoved both ends of pickle rick into their respective asshole.

They climaxed.

Chopin and Liszt has different degree of sensitivity in regards to their G-spots.

Chopin's a G-major. There is a light-hearted melody to his moans. It resembles the gentle, crispy song produced by the lark.

Liszt, in contrast, is a G-minor. A deep, guttural roar that rumbles the Earth's plate and is bound to unnerve. There is also a inconsequential drop of post-climatic regret attached to it.

When they both moan at the same time, their contrasting melodies produce the most wondrous of music.

"Wow! That sure was a revolutionary ride! The impromptu-ness of our climatic progression really adds to the fantasy!"

"This sexual manouver is definitely on my to-do liszt. Damn I feel like cumming again. Chopin is the sexiest with no pan."

"Mou!"

The next day, Furideriku Totsuka Chopin and Furantzu Hachiman Liszt went to school. They are high school students enrolling in Sobu High School, the most prestigious high school in Japan running on gay space communism.

They met mozart and beethoven engaging in the lewd act of holding hands.

"Fucking lesbians."

Wolfgang Yui Mozart overheard Chopin's jibe.

"Oy vat iz dis i hear? Fucking lesbians, you say?"

"Comin frum yu faggots! You r ze hypocrites. Pathetique."

Ludwig Yukino Beethoven insulted the gay duo.

"Nani?"

"Omae wa mo shinderu!"

Liszt pounced onto Beethoven and knocked her off her rockers.

"Yo no fighting!" Sensei Bach shouted at the gang.

The fight was broken up, but the rivalry has already solidified.

"Swear to god next time you pull this shit again I'm going to stomp your fucking lights out. Believe me, that experience is going to be transcendental."

"Go chase after fucking moonlight you kiddo."

"Now now..." The less temperamental Mozart and Chopin stepped in.

After that, they each went by their respective route.

Later that day, they were at the cafeteria eating eggrolls and pumpkangz spic (A hispano-african dish that is uma delicia). Liszt wolfed down his meal extra quick because he is Hungary.

"Sire, vud ju care if i join ju?"

It was the infamous gay communist couple, Tchaikovsky and Rachmaninoff.

"Sure, just don't send us to the gulag."

"Lol!"

"Please do not joke! We are in the era at least half a century earlier than Joseph Stalin!"

Just then, Rachmaninoff has the greatest musical moment.

"Pardon me! I just got new inspiration for the third passage of my new "Gay communist butthole" sonata! I'm going to hit the music room!"

Tchaikovsky is said that his partner left him so he played russian roulette with all holes filled.

There was blood all over the floor. Poor Handel couldn't handle the gore and blacked out. He had to be carried away in a stretcher.

"What a day!" Chopin exclaimed. Things are getting bizarre real fast.

"Yo want to have sex in the toilet while class is still not over?"

"Hai!"

In the toilet. Chopin and Liszt undressed each other. Chopin is wearing an extra sexy lingerie that is making Liszt struggling to control his boner. Too late, it popped out in plain sight.

Chopin smirked.

With his long tender fingers, he ran them across the length of Liszt's member.

"Oooooooooo Chopin! That glissando upon my pee pee is euphoric!"

"Presto, Chopin! Presto! Nay, prestissimo!"

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

As chopin increases the speed, liszt could feel his bulging boner about to burst.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Bam! Liszt ejaculated with such force that He was propelled backwards, crashing against the door.

And his jizz sprayed all over Chopin.

"You know what? Fuck class, all I need is you."

"Oh liszt!" Chopin exclaimed emotionally as he buried himself in Liszt's chest.

Liszt locked him in an embrace, and as fatigue took over the two lovers, they soon drifted off into a liebestraum.

Glossary:

Presto- at a fast tempo (Prestissimo- at a very fast tempo)

Glissando- Rapid gliding of finger across keys

Liebestraum- perhaps Liszt's most famous non-etude piece. Significantly more melodious and poignant than his other pieces, deviating away from his stormy style of composition.

G-major- a key that begins with G and ends with F sharp. Contains a single sharp on F.

G-minor (assuming harmonic)- begins with G and ends with F sharp. Relative major is B flat major. Contains two flats on B and E.

Autor note:

My music teacher assigned me an essay on Classical and Romantic Era composers hope you enjoy it.

I will update this story on the grade I get, by the end of the week.


End file.
